


karena semua akan berakhir

by baqao (hiirei)



Series: twentieth of december [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Happy birthday Akashi Seijuurou!, M/M, Plotless, crack because what is canon, kazuseiii viva kazusei!, supranatural (maybe??)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/baqao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tahun ke tahun, dan pemuda itu akan selalu mengatakan "selamat ulang tahun" pada Akashi untuk yang pertama dan terakhir di hari ulang tahunnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	karena semua akan berakhir

**Author's Note:**

> ● Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> ● Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lain yang didapatkan.  
> ● For Akashi Seijuurou's birthday
> 
>  
> 
> ―Part 4: KazuSei―

"Selamat ulang tahun, ne, Sei-chan."

Entah sudah berapa banyak ucapan yang ia terima hari ini, ia kehabisan hitungan.

"Sei-chan?" pemuda berambut hitam legam di sampingnya memiringkan kepala karena tidak mendapat respon. "Haha, apa kau bosan mendengar ucapan itu terus menerus?"

Pemuda bermarga Akashi hanya mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum, "Kalau kau yang mengucapkannya, jadi terasa berbeda."

Pemuda di sampingnya tertawa kecil, tawa yang amat Akashi kenali.

"Tapi sayang, ya, aku kan (........)"  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
Tahun ke tahun, dan pemuda itu akan selalu mengatakan "selamat ulang tahun" pada Akashi untuk yang pertama dan terakhir di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Kazunari, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

Pemuda bernama Kazunari itu mendongak dari majalah olahraga yang dibacanya. Senyuman lebar kembali menghias parasnya, membuat Akashi mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangan.

Melihat senyuman Kazunari seperti itu ...

"Jadi Sei-chan tidak mau aku berada di sini?" majalah dikembalikan, Kazunari berjalan mendekati pemuda merah yang kini berusia tujuhbelas.

"Bukan begitu," Akashi menyanggah cepat, "hanya saja kupikir ... kenapa kau tega sekali dengan tetap berada di sini?"

Sebelah tangan Kazunari menepuk surai kemerahan itu, senyum tetap terpatri, "Kupikir kalau aku tidak ada di sini, kau akan kesepian."

"Tapi dengan begini, aku akan―" ucapannya terhenti ketika telunjuk pemuda di hadapannya itu berada di bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya aku menunggu Sei-chan berkata seperti itu," telunjuknya dijauhkan, "karena kalau seperti ini berarti Sei-chan sudah bisa kutinggal."

Tangan yang berada di surainya itu diturunkan, membuat Akashi merasa hampa.

Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, maniknya lekat menatap Kazunari.

"Jadi ini yang terakhir?" suaranya bergetar, dan ia benci itu.

"Hei, semua ada akhirnya kan? Begitu juga dengan aku dan kamu, kita pasti akan berakhir." tangan Kazunari menggenggam tangan Akashi. Dingin, seperti mayat.

"Aku hanya berpesan." manik tajam milik Kazunari menatap Akashi, dan baru kali ini pemuda berambut merah itu melihat kesenduan di iris kelabu yang biasanya jenaka, "kalau kau rindu aku, kau tahu kan di mana kau bisa mencariku?"

"... di foto-fotomu dulu." Akashi mendengus, tak habis pikir arwah Kazunari ini bahkan masih bisa narsis.

"Dan, Sei-chan, selamat ulang tahun."


End file.
